


angels and mixtapes

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: originally posted on tumblr





	angels and mixtapes

Cas no longer has a dearth of pop culture knowledge, thanks no thanks to Metatron, but sometimes he still struggles with context even when he has it. He has now heard too many pop songs referencing angels, and each time has wondered just how such sentiment could be applied to ACTUAL angels and, more confusingly, to himself.

Dean and Sam both are unhelpful, the latter suggesting that he’s still interrogating the text too literally and the former, well. Dean sings along with the radio as he drives and Cas doesn’t know what to think each time Dean’s voice skates over the word. Cas puts his hand over the front of his coat’s inside pocket and feels the cassette there, strangely anchoring him in a way that he hasn’t figured out yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](https://forgotaboutdrea.tumblr.com/post/174473912417/)


End file.
